Okamimaru
Ōkamimaru (大神丸, Daijinmaru) or as he is commonly known, Zoom Zoom (ズームズーム, Zūmuzūmu) is a human and former member of D.O.O.M Appearance Ōkamimaru is a lean and slim young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long, spiky, silver hair. He wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist. Personality He has displayed a strong dislike of magic and Mages. Relationships History Synopsis Curse & Abilities As someone who was considered one of the most powerful members of D.O.O.M, Zoom Zoom is an extremely dangerous individual. Curse Abilities Shock Absorption (衝撃吸収, Shōgeki Kyūshū): The user can absorb anything/everything, including matter/energy, power, concepts, etc., while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Immense Curse Power: After being turned into a demon, Ōkamimaru gained an impressive amount of curse power which is augmented by his already potent powerful aura. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Ōkamimaru lives up to his alias, being incredibly fast to the point where he can run at super sonic speeds. He can throw blistering combinations in mere seconds and take the most spatially aware opponents by surprise constantly. His speed is such that he can follow the movements of Flash, react to him and even surprise him. Immense Strength: He is physical very powerful, being able to throw powerful punches and kicks with enough force to break bones and smash through walls. Immense Durability: He possesses a notable amount of durability. He's able to take multiple attacks from Kain Dressler and remain in fighting order. Immense Endurance: He has a high pain tolerance, taking a blade through the chest without flinching. He is extremely well conditioned and is able to fight for extended periods of time and run for miles on end without tiring out. Mental Abilities Keen Intellect: Though quite brutish and arrogant, Ōkamimaru is quite perceptive and intelligent especially in regards to combat. Extreme Willpower: Ōkamimaru has tremendous resolve. Serious injuries do not faze him and he will continue to fight past many d He did not succumb to the process of "monsterfication", only being given curse power without actually transforming into a monster, something that even someone as powerful as Abaddon Blackearth could not do. Fighting Style Master Combatant: He is an extremely skilled combatant and has an obviously high fight IQ, he is considered a serious danger to the Magic Council primarily for this very reason. Using his physical prowess and fight IQ he is able to overwhelm and incapacitate multiple highly skilled opponents very quickly. He is excellent at parrying and countering his opponents attacks, even being able to counter some of Kain's more destructive strikes. *'Accomplished Martial Artist': His grandfather, Sējimaru Equipment Quotes Trivia *Ōkami (狼) means wolf. *Like his grandfather, maru makes up the latter part of his name. Gallery